


Secrets and Surprises

by littlescienceloves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some good ole Fitzsimmons pregnancy crack/fluff. In which literally everyone finds out before Fitz. And it is mainly Skye’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Surprises

Simmons had already done the calculations in her head. Yes, she thought, sitting on the bathroom floor. This is perfectly reasonable. Which was just about when her body decided she should throw up again. 

Knock knock knock knock knock knock. “I need to pee. Desperately. And Hunter is taking one of his famously long showers in the other bathroom and I probably can’t make it any further and- Simmons, it is you in there, right? I can’t deal with another May ‘I trained you better than this’ stare down,” Skye said, still knocking hurriedly at the door. 

Simmons was about to respond when the door opened. “Look, I can pick a lock. I told Mack I’d get it eventually.” She paused. “Why are you on the floor?”

Think, Jemma. You can do this, she told herself. “Oh, I am just feeling a bit under the weather,” she said in a rather exaggerated manner, getting up and walking over to the sink to rinse out her mouth. 

Skye wrinkled her face. “Maybe I should run to the other bathroom. I don’t want to get sick. If one of us has something, everyone gets it. Remember when we all had strep throat on the bus? Or The Cold?”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about—” Simmons stopped herself. 

Skye laughed. “The way you just said that made it sound like you’re- holy shit you’re pregnant!” 

Simmons’ eyes widened. “No, of course not. That is absurd.” She obviously needed a distraction. After a moment of thought she managed, “Have I mentioned how toned you look lately? Training is really doing wonders for you. Those arms.”

“I expect better from Jemma ‘I once infiltrated Hydra’ Simmons. Let’s try that again.” 

“Your face is symmetrical?”

“I was right! You are pregnant!” Skye beamed. “On a scale of ‘just given a monkey lab assistant’ to ‘forced into human interaction’, how freaked out is Fitz?” she asked, walking towards the toilet.

Jemma turned her back towards Skye. It would have been more polite to give her complete privacy, but she was positive that that would not be permitted, under the circumstances. “Well,” she said, drawn out. 

“He doesn’t know! Oh, he is going to flip when I— I mean you— tell him.”

“I don’t even know for sure. If you just let me pop down to the lab, I could run some blood work and—.”

“You want to run blood work on yourself? Weirdo. No, we are doing this properly. We won’t know for sure until you have peed on multiple sticks. It’s the only way.” She insisted, walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

Simmons pursed her lips. “Fine, but this stays between us right now. Alright?” She turned to face Skye. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back. With your pee sticks.” Skye smiled. 

* * *

Jemma was in the process of making herself some tea when the pair walked into the kitchen. 

“You’re right, she is glowing,” Trip smirked, swinging a plastic bag.

“Skye,” Simmons whispered angrily, “this was supposed to be a secret!”

“What?” Skye said with feigned innocence. “I needed a ride.”

“You did not just take the quinjet to buy pregnancy tests,” Jemma scolded. 

Skye shrugged. “We’re on a secret base. This was a secret mission. It seemed like a good idea.” 

“Here you go,” Trip held out the bag for Simmons. “Skye decided that we needed to buy three different brands, just in case.”

“You know, it really would be more accurate if I just did the blood work. It’s pretty simple actually and we would find out—” Skye glared at her. “Oh, fine,” she said, grabbing the bag. “I guess we’ll do it your way.”

* * *

“What does it say?” Skye asked through the door. She had tried to walk into the bathroom with Simmons, but was quickly kicked out. (“What. I let you stay in while I peed!” she had protested.) 

“It hasn’t been long enough,” Trip told her. 

There was a pause. Simmons heard footsteps. 

“Skye said we’re getting a puppy? She wasn’t lying— again—right?” Ward asked. 

“Baby, Ward. I said baby.” Pause. “Not us!” Skye scoffed. “I know how to use birth control. No offense, Simmons,” she called out. 

“Offense taken. I am well versed in sex education, thank you very much. I understand all of the biology at play.”

“That doesn’t mean she knows how to put on a condom,” Skye mumbled. “Or that Fitz does, for that matter.”

“I can hear you!” 

“Sorry.” 

Another pause. 

“What are you all doing out here?” 

It was Coulson. Great, Jemma thought. 

“FitzSimmons is having a baby,” Ward said. 

Coulson took a while to respond. “Who told them about sex?” 

Silence. 

“I am too young to be a grandpa.”

“But, think about it. A little science baby,” Skye said excitedly. “Do you think it will have a Scottish accent or an English one?”

“Not how it works,” Trip said. 

“Boy or girl?”

“Better question.”

Another pause. 

“Is it ready yet?” Skye whined. 

All three of the tests had, in fact, been ready for a few minutes. Jemma was simply mustering up the confidence to look. 

She opened the door. 

“So?” Skye asked. 

Simmons simply nodded. She held up one of the pregnancy tests. 

“I’m going to be a grandpa,” Coulson said, his voice full of wonder. 

“I call godmother!” Skye yelled. 

“What are you all—” Hunter stopped, staring at the pregnancy test. “It’s not mine,” he said quickly, and walked back the way he came. 

All Jemma could manage to do was stare at the test. 

* * *

She was sitting in her old bunk, staring rather intently at her notebook, when she heard a knock. There was never much alone time with her teammates. 

“How are you doing?” May, this time. Jemma hadn’t expected that. “You know, too?” 

“Coulson’s already planning out a Shield daycare center. Of course I know.”

Jemma nodded. 

“Is this a good thing?” 

“It’s a… surprise. I’m happy, I just…” 

“Don’t know how to tell Fitz,” May finished. Jemma looked up. “The notebook,” May responded to her questioning look. 

“Oh, yes. These are just some preliminary ideas, obviously. Though I am quite fond of the one where I ask him to look over some lab results and then hand him my blood work. He’ll know right away, of course, but that is all a part of the fun.” 

May raised an eyebrow. “You’re worried.”

Jemma looked back at her notebook. “He… he’s so much better now. There are moments, but… I know what he thinks. He doesn’t see it. He still gets frustrated. Not often, but he does. I just don’t know how he’ll react.” 

May nodded. “There is one way you can find out.”

Jemma closed her notebook. “You’re right.”

May smiled as she walked out of the bunk. 

* * *

She found him in the lab, arguing with Mack. 

“Of course I know how to fix the bloody engine. If you just stopped looking over my shoulder, it would be done already.”

Jemma sighed. 

Mack noticed her first. “Agent Simmons. I’ll let you two have some privacy.” He had a knowing smile. 

So everyone knew. Except Fitz. Right, Jemma thought. 

“Fitz,” she said slowly. “No, stay seated.” She looked at him for a moment. Stubble. Curls. The tie she picked out that morning. “I have some… well… news. As it turns out… we’re going to have a baby.”

She couldn’t read his face. Blank? Confused? 

“A… a…”

“Baby, yes,” Jemma finished. 

“Baby,” he said, carefully. “Yeah?” 

She nodded. “I know this is quite a surprise and certainly not how I had planned it. I would have preferred if this happened later, maybe after we retired from Shield. Joined a quaint lab, perhaps. Somewhere near your mother, you know she worries. You can’t exactly bring a baby up on a secret base. Though, apparently, Coulson is planning on adding daycare center. And of course there are other things to think about. Logistics. Like—” Fitz cut her off. 

“A baby,” he smiled. 

“Yeah.” She was smiling now too. “You’re not worried?”

“We can do anything. Together.” 

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.”

* * *

And they were all together, roughly seven months later, when little Mellie was born. On the bus. Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Skye had insisted on being the midwife, though she knew nothing much of the practice. Ward attempted to help, but was quickly replaced by May. Jemma did a good amount of screaming. Fitz held her hand. Coulson had cigars ready in his office. 

And so Melinda Mackenzie Fitz-Simmons came into the world. Red faced, screaming about as much as her mother, and surrounded by family.


End file.
